The Wolf Clan
by Aura fighter
Summary: Squeal to The White One: Now that Crystal knows who she is how will she react to it? Is the energy that comes to her when she get angry really aura? And a foe maybe more of a friend. Rate T for later just in case
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Territory

_ Recap: Shadow been on a_ mission all_ these years to protect Crystal. She just met her parents and they called her Frost not Crystal. _Ok we are caught up, so let's have some fun.

"Lady my name is Crystal not Frost!"

They noticed that my eyes were blazing blue with my anger if it wasn't for Shadow holding my shoulder I would had already bolted out of there.

"Crystal, look at me.", as he turned me to look at him.

As I lift up my head to look at his stern red eyes I started to calm down a little.

"Now take a deep breath to calm your mind."

As I finally calmed down, I turned back around to face the wolves.

"I'am sorry for acting that way, it just ever since I lost my memory my name has been Crystal."

The black wolf answer, "Well, then we will call you that until you get your memory back, am known as, Coal and this my wife, Moonlight."

I bowed my head in respect, as I raised my head again I asked, "ok so why did Shadow bring me here?"

"For now protection from the enemy and also a second home.", Coal said.

"Would you like to freshen up before we have dinner?", Moonlight asked me with soft eyes.

I looked at myself, my fur was a mess, it was natted, and it was not it usual white no it was more of a grayish color to it from all the dirt and sweat in it. Heh I was a wolf of the land alright.

"Yes please.", as I looked back at her.

She smiled at me, "good to hear, I'll call our care taker, Mina to show you around. MINA!"

And in a sec a new face showed up, she was a mongoose with long purple hair, she was tan and looked more like a nurse then a care taker.

"You called my lady?", she asked after she curried.

"Yes Mina, I would like you to show Crystal around the grounds and caves.", she said looking at her then to me.

"Yes my lady, come Lady Crystal, we have much to see."

The first place that we went was back outside, but a different area. We started to head to a garden.

"This is where I pick herbs and berries for mixing."

The second place that we went to was what looked like a stable for animals, but to my delight it was for pokemon.

"I specialize in healing pokemon, actually that's how I got hired by the Clan to help out."

As we walked in, a couple of baby pokemon came to greet us, they to not mind Mina, but when I came in with her they stop to stare just like the town people.

As Sonic walked over to them I knew he was going to make it better.

"Didn't your parents teach you that it not nice to stare at others younglings?"

Heh, that got them to stop. Then for some weird reason I felt two auras in there that I thought I knew, but also didn't. As I moved to where my scent was taking me. It was two closed doors, so being me I sticker my head in one of them, I saw a beautiful female charzard with a black spiked collar curled up on the floor asleep, so I sticked my head back out trying not to wake her for some reason I had the name Char Char came to my mind when I looked at her. All well I tried the other door and I wasn't expecting this, I got attacked.

When my eyes figured out what was going on, I was getting licked by an Arcanine.

"Alright boy, down.", I laughed

"I can not help it Frost, you are finally back.", he sat up wagging his tail.

I frowned at the dog, "that's not my name, it's Crystal."

Mina caught up to me, as I was sitting staring at the Arcanine.

"I see you met Arc, he really friendly to everyone. Come I like to show you the caves, young lady."

"Cool, but you can just call my Crystal I don't like the lady thing."

"Sure thing"

As I followed her back to the entrance of where we came from to more caves, my guess was that was their homes, and Arc was following us for some reason.

I was half right, it was their homes, but it the hole was just for enter into the actually rooms, which were in a little deeper. I mired the tunnel work that was done to make this Clan's territory.

As she led me to a hole in the mountain, we walked in, but there was no one there like the other ones we been to.

She smiled, "this will be your place for the time being."

I looked around in awe, it was just how I like it. There was a little bit of red and blue combined just like my sward.

As Arc went to lay down on the blue rug, I turned around to hug her, "I love it"

"Am glad, now you should freshen up dinner will be soon."

She left me in pice to get used to me new home, as I went deeper I found a bathroom to clean up.

After I came back out of the water, my fur was back to its white, I was in a black shirt and had shorts on. Arc, Sonic, and Flare were waiting for me I saw that my friends had a wash as well, because I could see Flare's red spots on her back again and Sonic's fur looked more blue than black, in other words we all were clean.

"Lets go get us some grub."

As we led by Arc to the dining hall, let just tell you when you live most of your life on the land then you see this ya you be drooling too. There right in front of me was a long table filled of all kinds of foods and everybody that we had met so far was sitting down and I think Shadow noticed.

"Heh, come and sit down young one the chiefs made this fest in your honor.", he smirked.

I chose the two empty seats next to Shadow that way Sonic could sit down as well. Oh did he make me a plate, to me it look like everything was on it, but I didn't say anything he been trying to get me eat more, since I don't like to eat much, but I will eat everything on my plate.

"A toast to Crystal, welcome home.", said Coal.

"Welcome home", everybody said as they raised their glasses then took a drink from them.

Elsewhere...

"The signal as been lost sir.", a scared girl told her leader.

"Don't worry Sierra I know where the target is.", a dark voice said.

DU DU DU! The Psychics know where they are. If you people can't tell am taking a creative writing class this semester, so I maybe using those skills in here. Anyway, WOOHOO! I can finally start this squeal. Tell me what ya think about this chapter and what you think I could do later on. Am not telling why there a Naruto setting on this one read and you will find out later on.

Later


	2. Chapter 2: The Training of the True Wolf

Chapter 2: The Training of the True Wolf

As she started to stir the next morning, something was very different. For one, she was sleeping on a cloud of soften with blankets that were as warm as a fire type and as soft as Flaffy wool; which was the weird thing, cuz she was used to sleeping on the hard ground hiding in the grass for the night or on a tree branch staring up at the night sky with all of its twinkling wondors until she fell asleep, wondoring who she was and where she came from, she was draw from her thoughts by an impatient sound.

"It's about time you got up.", a deep voice grumbled.

"Five more mins, master it not even training time yet,", I mumbled.

Smoke was blown into my face, "firstly, I'am not that black hedgehog that you call "master", secondly, get up already! the sun is already in the sky,"

I was already up when the fumes hit my sensitive nose, it was so toxic, that it made me cough a little. When I finally did get to sitting on the warm bed, I nocited the hole; where the door of the cave should have been, but instead there was the female charizard that I saw yesterday, she was on all four claws so she could fit.

"I thought that the morning would be the best time for flying, but what do I see when I come in here to get you hum?, you still snoozing the day away!", blowing an other puff of smoke out of her nostrils in frustration.

"Then let's go now, I go change and -"

"No no, let's just go we already wasted enough time.", slowly backing up so her wings, scales, or tail flame didn't hit anything on accident.

"Aww! freedom at last." She stand on her hang legs to her full hight of 5'07, flapping her blue purplish wings, like a stray bird wanting to return to the sky. She had a brown saddle strapped around her back, it looked so out of place with her orange body and white belly.

"Well? don't look at me crazy, get on already and we can hit the sky's."

I got on her with nervousness to boot, but as I learned over the years never at any price question someone's judgment, now don't be wrong she was no Marsheep she just knew when to just go with it.

The fire lizard waited for me to get my feet in the saddle's foot straps, but as soon as I did she got at a running start, I was so startled that I hid my head in her neck, I was already holding it for protection.

"Look up young wolf, you mat like what you see."

She was right, it was about almost mid day with the sun beside us we were gliding high in the sky clouds lazy rolling along by their own speed, I could see a small valley under us, the mountain that hid it, the forest that was my home for past years, and something I have never seen before, at last I don't remember, it was blue and sparkled just like my necklace.

"Char Char, what is that?", I asked while pointing at the beauty.

She looked where I was pointing, then turn her head around to look at me with a longing look. "that would be the sea."

I wanted to ask more, but before I could she surprised me again by taking a deep dive down towards our dead, the funny thing is I was enjoying it. The wind blowing fast through my fur, but just as we going to plummet into the hard ground nose first, Char Char pulled up her wings at the last min to make a small glide to safety.

"Lets do that again", I chanted with a fist in the air.

Chucking, "maybe next time" lazy flapping her wings then gliding again, "but now we have to get you to your next mentor."

As she flew over the valley my mind was starting to wonder again, but this time it was not a lost memory, no this felt like the migraines that she had not told anyone about, but sadly she had a feeling Sonic knew, he always knew when she was in pain he just choose not to talk about it.

When the pain finally pasted, I noticed that we were over a battle field and getting ready to land. When her claws hit the dirt, a red creautre as high as Shadow with dreads just like Sonic with spikes on his knuckles came running up to us.

"Well, you took your sweet time didn't you?", a gruff deep voice said.

"What can I say? I lost tract of time in the sky's and sleepyhead was enjoying her new bed.", she chuckled in amusement.

I glared at the back of her head, (Not My Fault!) it looked like the red head was frustrated as well with her reply to his question.

With a black tick mark form on his head, it look like he was ready to get into a fight,

"Well next time, pay more attention to the sun's rays! We don't have all the time in the world to wast!", he yelled

"Yeah yeah take a chill pill once in a while Knucklehead, but you do have a point" she got on all fours, that way I could get off easier. "see ya around kid and tomorrow be ready by when I get there.", she said before taking to the sky's again.

After I watched her fly away, I turn around to (chuckle, knucklehead)

Crossing his arms, "So your alive? I thought when you left I would never have to see you again.", he said then made a cocky smile on his face.

I tilt my head to side, "am sorry do I know you?"

Uncrossing his arms to his side, "no I guess you wouldn't, come on we are behind as much as it is.", turning around and getting ready to run across the plains, like an animal being hunted as prey.

"Before we go can I ask you a question?"

He didn't answer back, but he also didn't move on.

"Who gave Char Char her awesome black spiked cooler and her nickname?"

He turned his head around alittle to look at me with same cocky smile, "you did", and we started to run.

It wasn't as fast as when Char Char was flying, but I still felted the feral. Our distnation was what looked like a shopkeeper's place, we walked in like we own the place.

"TAILS YOU HOME!"

I had to cover my ears to keep my hearing.

"He really gets into his work to the point that he won't hear you,", he grumbled.

As I was going to comment on his statement when a young yellow two tailed fox came up to meet us, he looked as young as eleven, but he also looked older with the parts of his fur was burned, the sweat on his forehead, gram and brun marks on paws. You could tell he was a hard worker for his young age and he love what he did.

"Knuckle how many times do I have to tell you? just come and get me when you need something!"

When he stop his ranting he finally noticed me his eyes when wide.

"L L Lady Frost you have returned.", he stuttered.

My eyes flashed bright blue for a sec as I stated, "My Name Is Crystal Not Frost", from ranned teeth.

"Of course Crystal, I forgot about that", he ruled his hands nervously, "would you like to see my work shop?", he then asked with bright eyes.

"Not today Tails, I just brought the White One to pick up our weapons and meet you", said Knuckles. While he was say this he walked up to a wall were my sword and my was fan spead like a hand, were hanging up next to them, was a red chain white spiked ball.

"Come on there a training field out back.", he waved his hand for me to follow.

In the low grass field they took ten paces from each other and when they turned away from each other, they got into their own stands.

As he gave me a cocky smirk, I could have swear I was fighting Sonic, back in the old days. So I gave him a determine glare with a small smile of my own back.

"Lets dance."

"Show time"

This baby took me exactly four days to write, plus this morning to finish it up and am happy on how it came out. Happy late Hallloween

Later


End file.
